Magic Weaponry
The ability to 'wield or create magic weapons. '''A variation of Mystic Object. Also Called *Arcane Weaponry *Magical Weaponry *Mystic/Mystical Weaponry Capabilities Users are able to create or wield various forms of enchanted weaponry that suits their needs in battle wether they be offesive or defensive. The weapons are capable of being powered by or creating a wide variety or magical powers that often yield impressive results. Due to the weapons being powered by magic, they also acts as a blank slate for different kinds of weapon-based abilities. Applications *Absolute Attack/Absolute Defense: The weapons can serve as the best offesive and defense. **Cutting: The weapon is capble of cutting through anything. **Pulverization: The user's weapons are able to destroy whatever get in their way with sheer physical strength. *Magic: Users are able to wield and control different forms of magical powers **Elemental Magic: Users are able to control magical elements. **Magic Infusion: Empower the weapon with almost any kind of magic. **Magic Empowerment: The user's weapon can be empowered by magical concepts or items. **Magical Energy Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate magical energy forces. *Sentient Weaponry: The weapon are possible able to posses a concsciousness of their own. *Soul-Bound Weaponry: The weapon shares a connection with the user's soul. *Worthiness Enchantment: The weapon can be enchanted to only to be wielded by those who are worthy. Variations *Magic Arrows *Magic Whip Generation Associations *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Mystic Object *Powerful Objects *Spiritual Weaponry Limitations *Due to it being a blank slate for any type of power, it may be weak against stronger weapons. *Weapon may require a source of power such as an item. *Weapon may be limited to one type of magic. Know Users Gallery Haru Glory.png|Haru Glory's (Rave Master) special power, Rave, is connected to his shape shifting sword, Ten Commandments. He-Man Power Sword.jpg|He-Man (Masters of The Universe) possesses the virtually indestructible Power Sword. Lion-O Sword of Omens.jpg|Lion-O (ThunderCats) wields the Sword of Omens, a legendary treasure and cultural treasure of the Thundercats. Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) wields the mystical sword, Wailing Dark, which project energy waves and can extend to seemingly endless lengths. Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is one of many who are chosen to wield the sacred Keyblade in the battle of darkness and light. Sonic and Caliburn.jpg|During his adventures in the time of King Aurthur, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog series) wielded the talking sword, Caliburn, which is actually the greatest of the Sacred Swords, Excalibur. Power Rangers Quasar Sabers.jpg|The Lost Galaxy Rangers (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) wield the Quasar Sabers, five legendary swords that were used to defend the galaxy 3000 years ago. Each saber is specialized for each ranger and is capable of channeling their respective elements in order to deliver powerful attacks. Power Rangers Lights of Orion.jpg|They are also capable of enhancing the strength of their weapons with the powers of the Lights of Orion. Shredder Sword of Tengu.jpg|Ch'rell/Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) had sword smiths craft the blade from utrom metal placed it on a handle to electrify it, thus creating the Sword of Tengu,which he used to conquer Japan. According to Master Splinter, the sword is a potent mix of science and sorcery. The sword is capable of producing powerful sonic waves, allowing it to destroy anything in its path and redirecting the attacks of the Mystic Foot Ninjas. Splinter Sword of Tengu.jpg|The Sword of Tengu is so powerful that not just anyone can wield it. The only two possible ways that anyone can wield the sword is they wear a special kind of protective armor (Much like Ch'rell in his Shredder exo-suit) or if someone is a true Ninjutsu master, but even then user can only wield it for a short time without burning their hands. Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) is highly proficient multiple forms of weaponry. He has either acquired or stolen various weapons from gods and powerful beings which are capable of manipulating the forces of nature and magic. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Offensive Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Items